


Mine. Only mine

by Jane127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mutual Pining, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane127/pseuds/Jane127
Summary: - It seems that today is not my day, - the boy joked gloomily, realizing that he wouldn't make it out of the room safe and sound. Alive - perhaps, but used and mentally broken, plus probably bitten by some crazy alpha, whit whom he would spend the rest of his miserable life. The boy had accepted his fate already, intending to give them hell at least and not give up without a fight, when familiar chocolate aroma, that had been driving him insane for years, hit his nostrils.





	Mine. Only mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic, I hope I did okay. English isn't my native language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Felix knew that he's going to have his heat soon, but it didn't stop him from participating in the performance, that he, Minho and Hyunjin have been practicing for months. He didn't give everything he has at practice, returning to the dorm in the late hours of the night and dropping like a dead weight on the bed, just to cancel it all due to his stupid physiology. That's why he just took a few suppressants' pills before going to stage, reminding himself to take another dose in a few hours to live through a party after the autumn concert, which was where dancers performed.  
After an hour and a half since the official part of the celebration had ended, changed in new clothes and standing in the great hall near the buffet, Lix was talking to his friends about their dance and advantages and disadvantages of other participants' performances as well when Minho froze and sniffed the air.  
\- Felix, do you take the suppressants? - Alpha asked, looking at the younger unblinking, while he stuffed chocolate cake in his mouth, and Omega nodded without looking up from whatever he was doing, laughing at something Hwang had said. - When did you take the last dose?  
\- Before the party, - Felix said, after swallowing the cake and putting a plate on the table. He looked at the tensed elder with confusion. - Why? Is something wrong?  
\- I can smell you, - Minho hissed leaning closer to the omegas so no one could hear him. But counting Lix's sweet aroma, it was only a matter of time before someone else would be able to smell him, and in a room full of people it was dangerous for the younger. That's why the alpha pointed to the door, suggesting both dancers to move in the direction of the exit, so they could talk in private outside as he would scold the younger Lee for being so foolish.  
\- You can't, I took them, - Felix's brows furrowed, when he followed his friends, trying to remember when did he take the suppressants the last time. Hyunjin was getting nervous noticing some of the students' glances when they were passing them. - I put them here before the concert, so I wouldn't forget, - the younger reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, and his eyes widened. - No, - he gasped frightened when he felt the pills in there and took them out looking at his palm terrified. - Oh, no, no, no, - Lix sped up, forcing both dancers to follow him. The boy was afraid to run, cause he didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself.  
\- What's wrong? - Hyunjin asked sympathetically, catching up with his nervous friend and trying to calm him with soothing pheromones.  
\- I might have my heat soon, - Felix whispered, looking up at Hwang and the older Lee with terrified eyes, and forcing them to slow down in surprise.  
\- You what? - Minho exclaimed and exhale sharply, looking around to make sure that nobody is listening and lowering his voice to a whisper. - Why didn't you say anything?  
\- I didn't want to let you down and miss the concert, - Lix said with a trembling voice, relieved when he saw a door that was leading outside just a few meters away from them.  
\- Gosh, Felix, do you understand that... - Alpha started but couldn't finish the thought, cause Lix suddenly stopped and clutched his stomach, when he was hit by the first wave of the heat.  
Biting his lip, the boy hardly did a step forward, clutching at the terrified Hyunjin, who barely managed to grab him by the waist. Alphas started to turn their heads in the direction of the trio, smelling the omega in heat, and Minho knew that he couldn't hold them back alone. He couldn't even grab his friend's hand and pull him out of the room because it would hurt them both physically, since the elder had already mated with Felix's friend, Jisung.  
\- Hey, sweetie, come with me, I'll help you, - the closest to them alpha said, and Lix cringed, smelling the acrid citrus scent, coming from the guy. Omega gripped his friend tighter, while Hyunjin was doing his best in an attempt to calm the younger not only with pheromones but with tender words and soothing touches as well, which, in fact, didn't bring any relief and only irritated Felix's sensitive skin.  
\- Don't you dare touch him, - Minho growled, standing in the way of the grinning alpha and allowing the older omega to tighten his grip on the younger one and move with him towards the door.  
Felix's head was spinning because of the arousal and mixed scents of the alphas around them: he could smell a nasty odor of the motor oil, musk, and leather along with the sweet aromas of the sea, ice cream, and chocolate, and that was driving him crazy. Lix tried to not breathe too often, cause he didn't want to irritate his hypersensitive nose.  
\- Dear God, - the boy heard the voice of his friend and looked up to see several Alphas blocking the exit door, baring their teeth and looking at the younger omega with want. - Lixie, I don't think I can...  
\- Yeah, I know, - Felix exhaled through gritted teeth, feeling a new wave of heat coming through him and making the slick dripped out of him. - It seems that today is not my day, - the boy joked gloomily, realizing that he wouldn't make it out of the room safe and sound. Alive - perhaps, but used and mentally broken, plus probably bitten by some crazy alpha, with whom he would spend the rest of his miserable life. The boy had accepted his fate already, intending to give them hell at least and not give up without a fight, when familiar chocolate aroma, that had been driving him insane for years, hit his nostrils.  
\- Get away from the door, - Chan growled, standing in front of the omegas and addressing Alphas, blocking their way.  
\- Not before we get this sweet thing, - one of them told with a chuckle, making Lix shiver in fear, and Hyunjin to grip his friend tighter.  
\- His mine, - Chris said, baring his teeth and releasing dominating pheromones unconsciously, causing the omega, that was clutching to Hwang, whimper with want as his body produced more slick. - If you won't move while I'm asking nicely, we gonna do it in a hard way. - Chan looked threatening with dilated from anger pupils and his fangs showing, hands clenched into fists, standing in front of four Alphas and literally challenging them to a fight for Felix. He was so scared for Lix, that adrenaline running in his veins overcame his self-preservation instinct. Bang was always a dangerous opponent, you should be reckoned with, but in that exact moment, anyone could see that he was ready to kill for his friend.  
\- Chris, don't, - the younger omega whispered, knowing that may cause if not death then savage beating of the elder.  
\- Hush, Felix, - Chan growled, flexing his neck and preparing to get into a fight, when Changbin сomes to his side, looking at the opponents, who dared to have a thought about getting Lix without any consequences for themselves, with a threat in their eyes.  
\- Binnie, - Hyunjin sighed with relief, seeing his mate and knowing that Alphas for sure will be able to help the younger get out of the room, even if they would have to spill some blood. On the other side of Omegas, next to Minho, stood Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung, who saw the unfolding scene and came to help them.  
\- Still won't let us out? - Chan asked, crunching his knuckles and looking from one alpha to the other. Seeing how many people surrounded the omega, they backpedaled and stepped away from the door, deciding that it's not worth it.  
\- Next time your friends won't be around, and we'll get what we want, - one of them chuckled, and Bang, who already had been struggling to keep himself from punch each of the four, rushed forward, grabbing his opponent by the shirt and lifting him off the ground.  
\- Neither you nor your friends will get my Omega, - Chris growled, shaking the alpha and piercing him with a fierce look. - Say something like that again, and I promise, I'll tear you apart, - Chan said, using all his strength to throw his opponent to the floor and then walking over to Felix, who was looking at him with shock and lust at the same time. - Come on, Lix, - after a glance at Hyunjin to make sure he'd let go of his friend, Alpha took the younger omega in his arms and carried him out the door to the dorm, which was across the street from the campus. All of their friends remained in the great hall, blocking the exit and not allowing anyone to go after the Australians. Lee put his arms around the elder's neck and nuzzled it, muttering Bang's status mixed with his name. - The hell you were thinking, Lix? - Chris growled, forcing the younger to look up at his angry friend. Omega in Felix was whimpering: "Alpha is displeased. Alpha is displeased" when he replied:  
\- I didn't want to miss the concert, - the younger's deep voice made Chan shiver. He had felt how Lix's sweet scent affecting him since they were at the great hall, and now, holding the boy in his arms and smelling the vanilla aroma so close Alpha wanted only two things - to lay omega on the bed and claim him so no one else dared to look at him and think that they had any chance of getting this gentle and fragile creature to themselves. - Do you understand what could've happened to you? - a chill ran down Bang's spine at the mere thought of what could've happened if he hadn't been there and smelled the familiar alluring scent that made the elder drop everything and rush to its source to the other side of the room.  
Entering the dorm, Chan looked around to make sure no one was in the hallway, then headed upstairs, trying to ignore the omega in his hands. It wasn't very successful, because such a close contact forced Chris to inhale the vanilla aroma, which was increasing with every passing minute, and to touch the younger's hot skin, which were the reasons of his now completely undisguised arousal.  
\- Alpha saved me, - Felix purred and nuzzled Chris's neck, inhaling the chocolate scent that made his head dizzy and made him surrender more to his inner Omega. - Alpha protected me from everyone.  
\- I'll kill you with my own bare hands if you do something like that again, Lix, - Chan said in a stern voice, walking up the stairs to his room, knowing that the omega would be safe there, hidden by his scent.  
\- I will be good, Alpha. I really will. I will do whatever you want, - Lee muttered as Bang reached the entrance of his room. The younger's words made him moan and loosen his grip, gently lowering Omega and forcing him to stand.  
\- You have no idea what you're talking about, silly, - opening the door with the trembling fingers, Chan led Felix into the room while holding him by the arm and waved his hand over the bedroom. - You can stay in here, my scent will protect you from the other Alphas, and I'll sleep at Changbin's, - turning around, the elder was about to leave the room, but Lix didn't let go of his hand, squeezing it more tightly instead.  
\- Alpha, please, don't go, - the younger whimpered, trying to drag Chris onto the bed, but the elder didn't budge, holding himself together with the last of his strength, not allowing himself to pounce on a friend he'd been secretly in love with for years.  
\- Felix, please, I won't be able to hold back for long, - Chan said calmly, clenching his teeth in tension.  
The thought that he needs to claim this beautiful Omega right now was pulsing in his head. That was why Alpha needed to get out of the room as quickly as possible before he could lose control.  
Lix couldn't answer as a new wave of heat hit him, causing him to cry out and practically fall to the floor if Chris hadn't managed to pull the younger against him. Holding the boy close to his body, Chan unconsciously sniffed the air, closing his eyes and drinking in the vanilla scent of the omega. Feeling their pheromones mixing, Felix tightened his grip on the friend and moaned, feeling the slick oozing from him because of the arousal. He was losing a touch with reality more with every passing second, losing himself in the sensations and the smell of the chocolate, floating in the room.  
\- Alpha, Alpha, - Lee chanted, forcing Bang to open his eyes and clasp his hands tightly around the younger's waist. Chris felt his mind clouding with lust and the strong desire to please the omega before him.  
\- Lix, I have to go, - Alpha growled, causing Felix, who felt the elder's displeasure, to throw his head back and bare his neck in submission. The sight made Chan's head spin, and his fangs got longer in a desire to bite into the delicate skin and claim the omega. - Felix, step back, - Bang said, using the slight force of his Alpha tone, forcing the younger to step back and to look at him with frightened eyes filled with tears.  
\- Did I upset Alpha? - Omega hugged himself, trying to hold back tears of frustration. - Alpha doesn't want me, does he?  
\- Alpha wants you so bad, baby, - Chris said, barely holding himself in place so he won't take a step forward and hug the upset boy. His body was burning with desire to comfort Felix and hold the omega in his arms, but he couldn't take advantage of the situation and betray the trust of the most important person in his life, knowing what kind of effect the younger have on him.  
\- Really?  
\- Really, sunshine. - Lix wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and looked the elder up and down, noticing the heavy breathing and dilated pupils, clenched fists and a prominent bulge on a black jeans, seeing that Chan wasn't lying.  
Taking a step back towards the door, Bang watched Felix's lips tremble. Omega looked so vulnerable at that moment that Chris's heart ached from the desire to kiss him and at the same time to run away so he wouldn't make a mistake that would damage their relationships, or worse - end it.  
\- Why are you leaving? Stay, please, I will be good, Alpha, I promise, - Lix's voice cracked, when he was looking at Alpha with a desperate need to please him.  
\- Felix, you don't know what you're talking about, I can't do this to you, you going to regret it, - with an effort Chan turned away from the younger, put his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door, when another wave of heat hit Felix, and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and whimpering Chris's name. Before he could think, the elder was at Omega's side, gently taking Lix's face in his hands and looking into the brown eyes filled with tears. Lee always was emotional, but when he was in heat, his emotions were even stronger than usual.  
\- Don't go, - the younger sobbed, his delicate features contorted as the salty drops rolled down his cheeks. - Please.  
\- Hey, shush, don't cry, baby, - Chan's heart sank in pain at the sight of the upset boy, Alpha in him whined at the realization that he was the cause of Omega's tears. - I wouldn't leave you if I could, but your scent drives me crazy, I can hardly hold myself back to not pounce on you right now, - Chris said honestly, wiping the tears from the younger's cheeks and trying not to breathe too deep so he wouldn't inhale even more of the sweet vanilla aroma.  
Bang was amazed by his own self-control: he was so aroused that the fabric of his jeans and boxers hurt him, and the scent of Omega made him feel dizzy, causing all thoughts except for "take" and "claim" to vanish from his mind, but he still held firmly on to his loyalty to their friendship, so he wouldn't allow himself to snap, even if he had feelings for Omega.  
\- I can bring someone here if you want, - Chan said through gritted teeth, not believing he was suggesting it. Alpha didn't want Lix to be with anyone other than himself, but he couldn't give in to the temptation and ruin his friendship with the younger and then watch Felix pulling away from him, regretting what had happened. However, Chris couldn't watch the boy suffer, so he was willing to do anything - even personally give Omega into someone else's hands - just to make his friend feel better.  
\- I don't need anyone but you, - Lee said sincerely, covering both of Bang's hands with his own and making him gasp at the intensity of the younger's gaze.  
\- You don't know what you're saying, - Alpha whispered, barely holding himself from kissing Felix after hearing his words.  
\- But I do, - Lix shook his head and, using the last piece of self-control he had left, he said, looking into the elder's brown eyes with lust. - Chris, you promised to take care of me. Please, take care of me.  
\- Felix, if I take you, I won't be able to let you go, - Chan was trembling, his self-control slipping more and more with every passing second and every Omega's word.  
\- You don't need to. Never let me go, - Lix whispered, and this was the last straw that made the elder snapped: Alpha leaned in and kissed Omega's soft lips, causing the younger to moan and run his fingers into the Bang's blond hair. Moving his hands to the back of the younger's head, Chris pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, feeling the sweet taste of Felix on his lips and enjoying every second, as he had dreamed for so many years.  
\- I have been waiting for this for so long, - Chan whispered, breaking away from the kiss and moving to the younger's neck, leaving wet marks and hickeys on his skin.  
\- Me too, - Lix exhaled shakily, feeling the touch of the elder's lips and tongue on his body and shivering in anticipation. Lee's head was enveloping in a haze due to the heat and scent of his beloved Alpha, forcing him to grab Bang's locks tighter. - Chris, I want you. Take me now, please.  
\- Hush, Omega, I will decide what to do without your help,- Chan said, rising from the floor and helping Felix to his feet.  
The younger whimpered, starting to unbutton his shirt in the hope to provoke the elder and make him do something. Alpha licked his lips, looking at Lix's milky skin inch by inch showing with each opened button, and pushed Lix onto his bed, drinking in the sight of the omega lying on his black sheets.  
\- I'm gonna take care of you, my sunshine boy, - Chris purred, flipping Felix's shirt open and enjoying the sight of the buttons, Omega hadn't undone, scattered across the room. The elder's lips brushed the younger's delicate skin, leaving wet traces and making Lee whimper. - Such a good omega, - Bang said, nibbling on Lix's nipple and making him cry out and arch against Chan's body.  
\- Alpha, - the younger moaned, hearing the praise and melting into his lover's hands. - Please, please.  
\- Someone is very impatient, - Chris growled, nibbling Felix's skin above the waistband of jeans and stopping the movements of his fingers hovering over the button. - Should I teach you patience, baby?  
\- No, - Lix shook his head, raising his hungry eyes to the elder and watching his studying gaze.  
Chan stared at the omega's body he had wanted for so long and his mouth watered at the sight of the boy lying beneath him and trembling with desire. Bang's hands impatiently unbuttoned Lee's jeans, pulling them down the younger's legs along with the underwear and tossing them aside. He tore off his T-shirt, then climbed onto the bed, hovering over Felix, who had moved to lie his head on the soft pillows and was now looking at him with a burning desire in his gaze.  
\- This is your last chance to change your mind, - Chris whispered, barely breathing, clenching his fists and fighting to keep himself from taking beautiful Omega lying beneath him, dripping with slick.  
\- I won't, - Lix said, licking his lips as he shamelessly examined Alpha's body and feeling the delicious chocolate aroma enveloping him.  
\- Then I'll fuck you, sweetheart, - Chan growled, hurriedly stipping off the rest of his clothes and throwing it on the floor. He couldn't wait to hear all the sounds of pleasure that Omega can make.  
\- Yes, Alpha, please, - Lee whimpered excitedly, hearing the elder's words and holding out his hands to him.  
\- I' ll take care of you, Omega, - Bang purred in the younger's ear, making him shiver from hot breath on his skin and run his fingers through Chris's blond curls. - But as soon as your heat end, you're going to be punished for what you did today.  
\- Alpha? - Felix was sinking deeper and deeper into the submissive state of mind and could hardly understand what was happening, except for arousal coursing through his body and the anticipation of the promised pleasure, so he didn't understand what Chan was talking about.  
\- Yes, Alpha gonna spank you so bad, cause you dared to leave the dorm knowing that you may go into heat soon, - the elder growled, digging his fingers into Omega's hips, and Felix whimpered, feeling a slight pain of the touch and exposing his neck in an attempt to calm the displeased alpha. - Stop doing that, Lix, - Bang exhaled, turning away so he wouldn't sink his fangs into Lee's delicate neck. - Or I'll bite you.  
\- Yes, Alpha, bite me, - the younger wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and legs around his waist, pressing the elder closer to his aroused body and shivering at the skin to skin touch.  
\- God, Lix, are you kidding me? - Chan whispered, enjoying the feeling of Omega's soft body underneath him and looking in his eyes. Felix looked at him with such want and adoration that Alpha almost suffocated from his own emotions. - I love you so much, - he exhaled, brushing his lips against Lix's and lowering one hand to Omega's wet entrance.  
\- I love you too, Alpha, - Lix cried out as two fingers slid inside him, stretching his inner walls.  
The younger's head leaned back in pleasure, and Chris growled at how hungry for affection and touches Felix was. The boy only moaned, feeling that two more fingers slid inside, while the elder's lips caressed his neck and shoulders. Chan had begun to lose his humanity, giving in to his animal instincts, and so could hardly understand what was happening except for the need to take care of the omega that lied beneath him so beautiful and obedient.  
\- My perfect Omega, - Alpha purred, his hot breath searing Lix's skin and making him shiver. - No one would ever touch you, ever, - Chris's nose was in the crook of the younger's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the vanilla, while his hand continued to do magic, making the omega moan loudly with each movement of the fingers inside him. - I'll protect you from everyone. You're mine, - Chan's fangs scratched Felix's delicate skin, forcing the younger to turn his head to give the elder better access. - Only mine.  
\- I'm yours, Alpha, - Lee exhaled, feeling Bang's tongue and teeth on his neck, but not getting the desired bite that would make them mates. - I'm only yours, bite me, please.  
\- Shush, - Chris bit Felix's earlobe, making him whimper. - Be a good boy, that I know you are, and enjoy, - the elder said, pulling his hand away from the boy's entrance and sitting in bed. Omega whimpered at the loss and looked up at Chan, seeing Alpha raised his hand, soaked in Omega's juices, to his face and gasping in shock when Chris put his index finger in his mouth, never taking his eyes off the younger. - God, - the alpha groaned, savoring the taste and glancing hungrily at Lix. - You're so sweet, - wiping the rest of the slick impatiently off the sheet, Bang grabbed Lee's hips, pulling him closer and settling between his legs. - My sweet Omega, - the elder purred, looking into Felix's lust clouded eyes and enjoying his loud moan when Chris slowly began to push into him.  
\- Alpha, - Lix exhaled, wrapping his legs around Chan's waist and pulling him closer, forcing him to be even deeper. - Please, please, - the younger's voice became thinner and turned into a squeak, when the elder finally pushes himself all the way in, growling from the overwhelming sensations. He had dreamed of making the omega his for so long, that at the moment it happened, his heart was practically bursting out of his chest, wanting to declare his love to the younger.  
\- Damn, Felix, you have no idea how perfect you are, - Chris whispered, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Lix's head. - I love you. I love you so freaking much, - not holding back, Chan pressed his lips against soft and compliant Omega's ones, pulling him into a deep kiss, while at the same time increasing the speed of his hips, making Lee whimper and moan.  
The sounds of pleasure coming from the younger's lips encouraged Chris to move faster and harder, to make his Omega feel even better and force him to scream louder, making everyone around them hear how good Alpha made him feel. Felix clung tightly to the elder's back, scratching his pale skin, and moved to meet his movements, throwing his head back and crying out every time Chan hit his sensitive spot. Both lost track of time, enjoying the feel of each other's body and their mixed scents floating in the air until the knot at the base of Chris's cock began to swell. At this moment through the haze of arousal, an important question appeared in the alpha's head.  
\- Lix, are you on birth control? - the elder asked nervously, feeling how close he was to the edge of the pleasure. Te younger muttered something incoherent in between moans, tightening his grip on the alpha's waist with his legs. - Felix? Felix? - realizing that it would be impossible to get to a sensible part of the boy, Bang used his Alpha tone, not stopping his movements and knowing how closer to the orgasm Lee was by his loud moans. - Omega, answer me.  
\- Alpha? - opening his eyes, the younger looked up at Chris, looking at him with bewildered glassy eyes.  
\- Are you on birth control? - Chan asked again, looking at Lix sternly. The boy was about to answer, but feeling od the elder's swollen knot made him whimper, clinging closer to his lover's body and trying to get Bang to go deeper and interlock them together.  
\- Alpha, Alpha, - from the way Felix's hands tightened on Chris's back, he realized that he needed to get an answer, while he could still pull away.  
\- Fuck, Lix, look at me, - Chan growled, forcing Omega to stare into his brown eyes in question. - Birth control? - Lee nodded, making Bang sigh in relief. - Okay. Do you want to... - Alpa's voice trailed off when he felt Felix's walls clenching around him and heard the younger scream when he reached his orgasm, dirtying his stomach and chest with cum as he came untouched. - Fuck, - the elder sped up, prolonging Lix's pleasure and feeling himself close to the end.  
\- Chris, - the moan that escaped the younger's lips was the last straw: Bang bit into Lee's shoulder, making him cry out and leaving a mark, and made a few last movements, before pouring inside Omega and feeling the know swell, threatening to lock them together.  
He tried to pull away from Felix to avoid the knotting, barely moving and still coming off from the high of his mind-blowing orgasm, but the younger shocked him: with a whimper "Alpha, no", he flipped them both over, getting on top and sinking into the alpha knot with a groan, taking it in and locking them together for the next few hours. Shaking his slightly cleared head and regaining control, Chris looked up at the smiling omega and swallowed: naked, covered in hickeys and flushed from the hot sex, Lix looked breathtaking. Bang cursed in his mind, realizing that he really couldn't let Lee go and be just friends with him after knowing what it feels like - to be with him, to take care of him and to love him the way Chan had always wanted to.  
Seeing the elder frowning his eyebrows, Felix cocked his head to the side, feeling the wave of heat subside a little after the pleasure he had received.  
\- Alpha? - Lix called out softly, pulling Chris out of his thoughts and forcing him to look into the younger's eyes. - Is everything okay?  
\- Yes, it is, sunshine, don't worry, - the elder said, pushing away the nagging thoughts and promising himself to return to them once the omega no longer needs his help. - Let's clean you up, okay? - reaching over to the bedside table and pulling a few wet wipes out of the drawer, Chris gently wiped Omega's stomach and chest, tossing the wipes into a trash can nearby. Alpha beckoned Lix, forcing him to lie on top of the elder and wrap his arms around Alpha's neck, nuzzling it. - Sleep, sweetheart, Bang whispered, seeing Lee close his eyes and sighed in content. Chan buried his node in Felix's blond hair, inhaling the vanilla scent he loved so much, afraid he would soon have to face the harsh reality. The reality where Chris may have to lose his beloved sunshine boy forever.  


***  


It was early in the morning when Felix opened his eyes and realized that his heat ended. He could barely remember what had happened after Chris carried him out of the party in a great hall, so he was surprised to feel a pleasant ache in his whole body and to see someone's hand hugging his waist.  
_"Oh, God, no, no, no," _a terrifying thought flashed through Lix's mind until he smelled the familiar scent of the chocolate mixed with his own, the vanilla one, filled the room. As if on cue, some memories of the past few days began to pop up in Omega's head, causing him to blush and close his eyes. __ _"Fuck, I begged him to claim me".___  
Exhaling sharply and collecting his thoughts together, Felix quietly slipped out from under Chan's arm and headed for the bathroom without looking back at the bed. His whole body ached, and his shoulder and neck were burning, forcing him to hesitate before taking a step forward to mirror and looking up. Lee stared in shock at his neck and chest covered in hickeys and the bite on his shoulder, which had already healed a little, and leaned in, to take a closer look at his skin. Realizing that the bite he saw was the only and temporary one, Lix turned away from the glass in disappointment, tears forming in his eyes.  
_"What were you expecting? Yes, Chris told you he loves you, that doesn't mean he meant it romantically",_ nagging voice in Felix's head said. __ _"Why would he even want to be your mate?"___  
Not wanting to wake Chan, the omega turned on the water in the shower and stepped under the warm water, resting his forehead on the wall and letting the teat flow down his cheeks. Felix had been in love with the elder for years and hoped that someday he would gather enough courage to confess and maybe even get his feelings reciprocating. Or at least a chance. However, Lix's plan was ruined by his own stupidity: if Lee hadn't gone to the concert or if he had taken the pills before the party, things could have ended in another way. And now Chris probably couldn't look at him and not see Felix begging him for a bite. Lix sobbed, thinking that his friend would now think that he was ready to beg the first Alpha he met to bite him, even though he wasn't, Omega wanted only one person, Chan, to claim him and make him his for the rest of their lives.  
\- Felix? - Chris's concerned voice came from behind the closed door. The elder managed to adapt in four days to pay attention to any changes, and he was awakened by the changed scent of the younger. Not finding Lee's body beside him, Bang glanced around the room until he realized that Omega was in the bathroom, which door alpha was now standing near. - Are you okay? I feel something's wrong, may I come in, please?  
Omega shrank back against the wall in horror.  
\- No! - he squeaked, not wanting his friend to see him like this. Although, given that he'd spent a few days in the same bed as him, naked and having sex, that was stupid of him.  
\- Lix, please, I'm worried, - the elder's voice grew louder, and Felix, realizing that Chris might come in at any moment, turned off the water and wrapped a nearest towel around his waist. Even so, he felt naked.  
\- Chan, don't. Please, - Lee's trembling voice made Bang close his eyes and exhale an exasperated sigh on the other side of the door.  
\- I knew it. I knew that you're going to regret it, - Alpha barely could hold himself back to not punch the door in despair. - Thank God, I didn't claim you, you would hate me, - Chris said, feeling himself shaking with self-hatred for giving in to the temptation of the omega's persuasions. Chris realized he couldn't stand to be near the object of his affections, so he moved to his closet, fishing out of there a t-shirt and pants. - Stay as long, as you need, I'll go get some air.  
Realizing what Chan had said, Felix pushed open the bathroom's door and rushed out into the bedroom, looking hopefully at the elder's back.  
\- Did you want to claim me? - the younger asked incredulously, causing Alpha to bite his lip.  
\- Yes, I did. And before you say anything, I held back as best as I could, - Bang said, pulling his sweatpants over his naked body, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible and get as far away from Lix as possible. - I'm sorry about your shoulder, I just... - Chan paused, unable to find an explanation, and put on his T-shirt, intending to leave the room as quickly as possible. It hurt him to be near Felix and not be able to hold him close to comfort him, Alpha inside him wanted out, wanting to hug Omega, wrap him in his pheromones, and inhale the sweet scent of vanilla. - I just had wanted to bite you so badly that I couldn't resist, - Chris admitted, turning around to find Lix looking at him with tears in his eyes. Chan's heart sank at the sight of this. - God, no, don't cry, - the elder took a step forward and held out his hand to touch the younger, but stopped himself, thinking Omega didn't want Alpha to touch him. - Felix, I'm so sorry, please, don't cry, I can't watch this, - Chris's voice trembled, and the boy froze, as his friend came closer, hesitantly touching his cheek with his hand. Waiting for a slap, Chan closed his eyes but opened them as soon as he felt the touch of the younger's lips on his own. Moving away, the elder looked at Omega in confusion. - Lix?  
\- I thought you're disgusted by me after all of this, - Felix whispered, stroking Chris's cheek with trembling fingers. - That you said you love me but didn't mean it, and that you didn't claim me, because you don't want me as your mate.  
\- Silly, - Chan wrapped his arms around Omega's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck, causing his Alpha to purr. - How can I be disgusted by you? I've wanted to be with you and to share your every heat for so long, that I almost lost it when you asked me to stay. I didn't bite you, cause I wanted to be sure that wasn't your heat talking, but you, I wanted you to have a choice, - the elder raised his head and looked into his favorite brown eyes, smiling softly. - And I meant every single word when I said I love you. I love you, sunshine. Each and every one of your freckles, every laugh and every breath you take, I love all every part of you. And of cause I want to be your mate, baby, you're the only one it this whole world that I want to be with.  
Felix sobbed, touched by the alpha's words.  
\- I want you to claim me. And I love you too. I love you so much it hurts, - Lix said, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. He couldn't believe that Chan felt the same way as him and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life but feeling his lover's body so close, he knew it was his reality now. The best reality that could ever happen to him.  
\- Then next time I'll be sure to mark this beautiful neck, - Bang purred, kissing Lee's neck and making him giggle happily. - And it won't hurt anymore, I'm here and all yours, - a thought, flashed through Chan's head, made him grin and reach for a towel on the omega's waist. - Actually, it will hurt, it seems like I promised someone some good punishment for his behavior not so long ago.  
\- Chris? - Felix asked blankly, exhaling in surprise as Alpha pressed the younger's front against the wall.  
\- If you would dare to leave your room, knowing that you're going into heat soon, one more time, I'll chain you to the bed and will personally monitor your every move out of the dorm, - the elder growled, ripping the towel off Omega and tossing it aside.  
\- Chan, I didn't want to miss the performance, - Felix said, trying to defend himself and getting a spank on his bare ass, that made him cry out in pain.  
\- And now you gonna hold the performance just for me, - Chris whispered in Lix's ear. - Scream for your Alpha, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @JaneStay127


End file.
